New Town, New Life
by TheAlmondAlpaca
Summary: Bella moves to forks after being framed for copying.What new adventures, new life, new love? will she find? I SUCK AT SUMMERIES JUST READ LOL XD U WILL LOVE


**Alright so hello everyone, uh… this is a story. My story. You better like it. And comment. I love those comments!!!!**

**BPOV**

Yes it was true. I had a good life, who am I kidding my life was horrible except for one thing!

My job. –Sigh-

I was a fashion designer, and a great one if that's! People came from all over to buy from Bella's Beautiful Boutique.  I designed for the best of the best and everything was perfect until disaster struck! Fabiano Debora was the devil himself. He consist of ruining everything and no one could afford to lose everything. He accused me of copying all of his ideas and somehow he managed to shut me down. SO yes, it was back to living with my parents and dragging myself everywhere each day. But then it happened. It was a Saturday or maybe even a Sunday… anyway here's how it went:

My life was a mess.

I was a mess.

Every day I would force myself to get up, then I would get dressed head downstairs and eat breakfast. Then I would go back to my room and make clothes. But one morning when I came downstairs my mother yelled.

"ISABELLA! It is of no use to have some almost-dead body waltzing around the house!"

"Yah, I know mom." I Drowned. "One day maybe I will go shopping."

"NO! One day you will go see my best friend; Esme Cullen, and maybe one day you're going to go live with her."

Oh my gosh? I was so confused.

"Mom? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your plane leaves in 3 hours, go pack."

SO I guess that was it…Even my own dad didn't try to stop her. He just sat in his chair and read the paper. I was going to go live with mom's best friend and her gorgeous family. Oh yes, I will not fit in at all.

*2 hours and 30 minutes later*

"ISABELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your cab is here!"

I walked down the stair holding 3 suitecases and 5 portfolios, 10 bags of fabric and some boxes of my supplies behind me.

"I'm ready."

"Oh and I got you this," my dad said. "I know how much you wanted one.

I opened the package to see a brand-new Verizon Wireless Droid.

"Oh my gosh! You shouldn't of!"

"I did though so uh enjoy it and call us every night."

I agreed to my dad's awkward goodbyes and hugged my mom. I walked out the door saying 'I love you' and more.

"whoa-ah, lil' horsey, this car can only hold so much."

I handed him a hundred dollar bill that I had been saving.

"I need this stuff."

He accepted the money and kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

*Landing in forks*

The cab ride had been awkward, and the plane was annoying; some little brat kept kicking my seat!

As we started landing I realized this was my turn to start over. God had given me a second chance!!!

I would use the money I saved up to rent out a small store then every month I would pay the rent and everything would be good.

Maybe I would even find a boyfriend!  
_"Flight 52 to Forks in now landing, flight 52 to forks is now landing." _

Oh, my, gosh! This was going to be a amazing new adventure! I got my luggage and searched for Esme. She was hilarious, holding up a pink posterboard that said BELLA WELCOME TO YOUR SECOND HOME! She was jumping up and down over and over again screaming.

"BELLA, IF YOUR NAME IS BELLLLLA COME HERRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I laughed and walked over to her… Wow she looked young!

"Esme?" I asked.

She started laughing like crazy. "NOooooo, I'm alice! We are going to be best friends. Esme sent me" I was kinda confused and she saw that.

"I am her daughter." She whispered

"OH! Sorry about that, I've only seen Esme!" I laughed nervously and bit my lip.

"It's okay oh and Bella don't bite your lip, it's bad for it." She walked over to my bags.

Well at least she knows about skin health!

"WHOA! I think I finally have someone to compete with."

"huh?"

"you know…with clothes?"

"oh, yah sorry again! But those aren't all clothes you know?"

I told alice my past and well what was in the bags. We left the airport and headed for her house. I wonder where this journey will end?

**A journey of a thousand miles must start with one step.**

**SO what did you think? Leave a comment and tell me! Please! The more comments the more I will be motivated to write more :P**

**I love all of you that read this and please book it/add it!!!  
OXES**

**CARI XD**


End file.
